


Heat of Rivalry

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Everyone Has A Penis And A Vagina, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No Knot Needed, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dande | Leon, Omega Kibana | Raihan, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Suppressant Fail, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Dande | Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: All Gym leaders are alphas, of course. As long as their suppressants work, that is... as Raihan is about to experience, and Leon is about to find out. But maybe they aren't so different after all.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 56





	Heat of Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see omega/omega so I wrote my own. In this omegaverse, everyone has both a penis and a vagina. Yes, even betas.  
> Thank you Ally, Wolfsbride, and Lucine.

Raihan stared horrified at his social media feed, heart sinking.

MASS RECALL OF SUPPRESSANTS BY CURITIDE, proclaimed the headline of the post while its number of shares kept climbing exponentially. The pharmaceutical manufacturer making the suppressants that kept his true nature as an omega hidden. The same suppressant he had given Leon in the hope of soothing what might be his first rut as an alpha. Shit. The batch number on the pack of dermal patches in his hand matched the affected numbers mentioned in the recall. They were useless. Worse than useless! Now he was stuck watching over his best friend, rival, and unrequited crush's very first rut, while he also entered his heat as an omega. The only brand of suppressant that actually worked for him had been pulled from shelves everywhere in a hurry.

Now would be a great time for Charizard to burn him until he was but a small chunk of coal.

"Raihan?"

Raihan froze for a second before he left his phone on the bed and hurried to Leon's side. Leon had sat up on the immaculate hotel bed with crisp white sheets, leaning on his elbows to watch Raihan crouch by the bedside. The dermal patch on his chest, dark to match Raihan's skin tone, was impossible to miss. Raihan felt an unwelcome tinge of possessivity at the sight.

Raihan pressed the back of his hand to Leon's forehead, as he had done several times earlier. He didn't really have it in him to give Leon a reassuring smile, however.

Leon wiped a hand over his mouth. He was sweating. Like it had only been minutes since he stopped training with Raihan, not hours. "I still hope it's just a head cold." Leon knew by now it wasn't a head cold. The persistent hard-on and warmth in his groin were a bit too present in his mind to just be a normal reaction to Raihan hanging out in his hotel room and caring for him. He hoped the suppressants would kick in soon so Raihan could... could stop worrying.

"Yeah." Raihan brushed Leon's bangs back into place, looking away. His Rotom phone hovered closer. The article was still on screen and had just broken 150k shares. Fuck. "I... I have some bad news, Lee."

"Wha?" Leon blinked as Raihan waved his Rotom over to him. He caught Raihan's phone and began reading the article. The crease between his eyebrows deepened for every new line he read. He rarely read the news by himself; Rose always had someone give him a press review if he was expected to know something about events in Galar. Still, seeing the word "recall" was only half as worrying as reading the words "inactive" applied to "suppressants". "Tell me your patches aren't part of the recall," Leon asked quickly, not looking at Raihan.

The heavy silence that kept stretching and stretching until it occupied the whole room was a clue that even the oblivious Leon could grasp. "Uhm." He cleared his throat and tried again. "I-I mean, sure, we'll both be kinda unreasonable... b-but it could be a worse match-up, right? Two alphas can live through this together right?"

Raihan forced himself to smile. Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK. He felt so fiercely protective of Leon and his heat was NOT helping. But the fact remained that he was just an omega, and though he would let Leon do whatever he wanted to him, it was still likely that Leon might actually, physically hurt him... and he knew very well Leon would never forgive himself if he hurt Raihan in any way. Raihan also knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if guilt and regret ate Leon alive because of him, because of his stupid gender presentation. He swallowed and slapped a big hand down on Leon's shoulder. "Maybe we should call Chairman Rose, y'know? Bet he's got a plan even for this..."

Before Raihan could say anymore or even reach for his phone, Leon's strong hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoodie and yanked him forward. "DON'T!" Leon almost shouted. His eyes were wide open in a fearful expression Raihan had never seen on the Champion. "Don't... don't tell him," Leon continued in a whisper, his grip on Raihan's clothes tightening as he began to shake a little. "Don't tell him, I don't wanna tell him, I don't want him to know that..."

Raihan forgot to right himself from having nearly collided with Leon's front. Heat and a powerful urge to fight, to use all his might to protect Leon's life, surged inside him. "Lee? Lee, is something wrong with you and the chairman??? Talk to me!"

Leon curled up over Raihan in his awkward position to whisper close to his ear. "No, no, it's nothing like that, just... I, I'm not an alpha, actually. And. He knows. He knows and he's got a plan and I don't..."

Raihan's right arm wrapped around Leon's back and clung to Leon's shirt for an anchor point because he was in very real danger of slipping entirely off the bed. Not that it mattered right now. The urge to protect was even stronger than before, but involved fewer of Rose's teeth on the floor. Actually, fuck Rose, fuck the league, and fuck gender presentations. "It's all right Lee. It's all right." His hoodie and the shirt of his training uniform were riding up thanks to Leon's grip, exposing his stomach. "We can stay together. I..." well, Leon admitted to it, why keep it a secret from him, right? "I'm an omega too."

There was a long pause, during which Raihan, in his awkward position, continued to slowly slip out of his shirt and hoodie. His sock-clad feet were unable to find purchase on the slick floor of the hotel room to right himself.

"You never told me that."

"To be fair," Raihan pointed out, face almost obscured by his bunched up hoodie, "Chairman Rose didn't want you to tell me either." At least it sounded like Leon believed him.

"I hate that you have a point." Leon nonetheless let go of Raihan's top, even if reluctantly, and climbed out of bed to help Raihan stand normally again.

After a minute of fussing and replacing clothes and hair, Raihan could not resist this touching-but-not anymore and wrapped Leon in a big, warm hug. Since this whole song-and-dance began, he... no one, actually, had told Leon that he was gonna be okay. "You're gonna be okay, Lee." He held him even closer, like he could physically protect Leon against the whole league, the whole world, with just a bear hug. "I swear to you." Before he could get cold feet, he sealed his promise with a soft kiss on the bridge of Leon's nose.

"I know." Leon smiled against Raihan's clothed chest. It felt natural to have Raihan by his side, so natural to pull Raihan along as he let himself fall back on the bed. Leon had been taught that omegas weren't affected by the pheromones of other omegas. Damn if Raihan's scent wasn't as arousing as any alpha's pheromones though, as Raihan pulled them fully on the bed to lie on their sides, face to face. "Don't think I can let you go now," he confessed against Raihan's neck, his face inside the hood as he wrapped both arms and legs around Raihan.

"Even the Chairman couldn't make me let go of you now," was Raihan's response as he nuzzled Leon's face, near his ear. Leon shivered and firmly shoved his groin against Raihan, making both of them groan.

"S-sorry this is how I finally get to make you mine." Leon's hands grabbed at the waist of Raihan's shorts, wanting more, wanting to own and to protect, but still hesitating out of inexperience and the weird surreal feeling of trying to undress Raihan outside of a dream.

Raihan had to laugh. Even if he felt Leon's pouty lip against his neck. Arceus. No wonder Piers called him an idiot so many times when catching him staring at Leon. "We're gonna have a _conversation_ when our heats are over, Lee." He let go of Leon to cup his face with both hands and nip that sweet pouty lower lip with his little fang. Leon shoving his hands in his shorts to grab at his ass in response prompted Raihan to kiss Leon for real until they were both out of breath.

Once he was finally able to breathe again, Leon looked quite dazed by the kiss, and tentatively licked his lips. He looked almost as good as when his fierce gaze in battle nearly pinned Raihan in place. It made Raihan want to commit this expression of Leon to memory too. "Gonna take _such_ good care of you, Lee..." he promised again, breathless. Since Leon had removed his leggings before, it was ridiculously easy for Raihan to get his hands in Leon's shorts and underwear. He peeled those clothes wet with sweat and slick down Leon's muscled legs in a hurry so he could grab both Leon's hard dick and his soaked pussy.

"Actually, I, um," Leon interrupted as his shorts and underwear were blindly discarded by Raihan. As Raihan looked up at him, pupils blown wide in arousal, Leon blushed under the intensity of Raihan's gaze, but still reached up to caress Raihan's lips with his fingertips, "can I... here?"

Raihan stared wide-eyed at Leon's blushing face for a second before he managed to regain his composure, then stood on his knees on the bed to toss his clothes off. "Of course you can! Fuck, I thought you'd never ask!" Raihan laid down on the bed again with a laugh, hoping to hide how he very nearly came in his shorts when Leon asked. Lying in the opposite direction from Leon, with his head level with Leon's groin, he eagerly began sucking on that handsome cock. Leon's size was just perfect for Raihan to take all of it into his mouth, rub his tongue all around it and swallow greedily. It was no alpha cock, being smaller, shorter, and having no knot at all, but none of that mattered. It was _Leon's_ , and that was all that mattered to Raihan right now. Coupled with the heady scent of Leon's slicked-up pussy, even the most powerful alpha pheromones couldn't have convinced Raihan to get his head out from between Leon's legs.

Leon whining in a high pitched voice above him made Raihan smile around his dick, as much as he could with the whole length inside. Leon's fingernails scratching Raihan's chin and face while trying to get Raihan's head further between his legs, however, reminded Raihan that right now, Leon needed relief above all. To have himself forgiven, Raihan ran his hand over Leon's dark pink labia. It was quickly covered in Leon's abundant slick, so he wasted no time and slipped two long fingers inside of Leon's hole, rubbing his front wall in time with his sucking on Leon's cock, looking for any spot that earned him a particularly good reaction. He barely had time to feel Leon's entire body tense and clench up that Leon was already crying out his name and coming with a great full-body shudder. Raihan was so overwhelmingly turned on by the feel and the sounds and the smell of Leon all around him that he came, completely untouched, as soon as Leon's salty seed poured into his mouth.

It felt to Raihan like he was coming for a very long time, emptying himself completely of cum while panting against Leon's cock that he had hastily pulled out of his mouth to breathe. He was still recovering when Leon shakily turned around and pushed him onto his back. Leon then lay heavily on top of him, with aftershocks of his orgasm still making his fingers and toes twitch. "Fuck," Leon groaned as he pressed his cheek, streaked with Raihan's cum, against Raihan's chest.

That was the most beautiful thing Raihan had ever heard Leon say. He knew that Leon's heat wouldn't be sated from just this. He knew his own wouldn't, either. But he elected to let Leon rest as long as he needed to before the craving returned.

Turns out that, for Leon, that was about six minutes. Leon was still lying motionless on top of him, but Raihan could very definitely feel Leon's erection digging into his lower abdomen. Crazy what the things a first unrestrained heat made you do. Bless Leon, though, because he lasted another good ten minutes before he started squirming uncomfortably on top of Raihan in search of friction.

"Raihan..."

"I know, Leon." Raihan reached up and caressed Leon's long hair as Leon pressed a kiss to his chest. "I still need a few minutes before I can get it up again."

"But I need more now," Leon let out in a pained whine. Not Leon's best look, unlike that 'fuck' from earlier.

"Well, how about helpin' me get back into it, then?" Raihan smirked and brushed Leon's bangs out of his face as best as he could. The sweat helped them stay away but at the same time made his hair stick in all directions even more than usual. Cute, thought Raihan.

Leon craned his neck to look at Raihan from where his head lied on Raihan's chest. "How?"

Raihan touched his bottom lip with a fingertip and wiggled his eyebrows.

Leon blushed and quickly looked away to swallow nervously. "Ah... again?" he asked, voice breathy.

Oh. Right. "Well... sure, but, I was actually hoping for a kiss..."

Raihan's barely stated his wish that Leon pounced to kiss him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, there was no way he was letting any chance to kiss Raihan pass him by. He wasn't used to kissing yet, however, never had much practise, "for the sake of your image as Champion", Rose said many times. In his haste to kiss Raihan and quench the heat burning inside him, he went in too hard, at an awkward angle, and his teeth ended up colliding against Raihan's. Worse, once the initial shock of pain had passed, Raihan started laughing. Even in the haze of his heat, Leon could only wish the floor would swallow him up and save him from any further libido-fueled humiliation. Even if he could barely stop his hips from grinding against Raihan as he hid his flustered face in the crook of Raihan's neck.

Raihan shouldn't have laughed, he knew, but... that was kind of adorable, after the pain faded of course. Leon really has had no practise at all, uh. Maybe if he'd been honest sooner... "It's okay, here, more like this." Raihan turned his head and coaxed Leon's out of hiding so that he could kiss him on the lips. Just a light touch at first, but soon more firmly.

Leon was a fast learner, always had been. As soon as Raihan parted his lips to deepen the kiss, Leon followed right along. Leon even ended up being the one trying to slip Raihan tongue first, this time. Raihan moaned into his mouth, to let Leon know he was doing good. In response, Leon rutted faster against Raihan's abdomen, one leg squeezing between Raihan's and pressing against his crotch. His fingers carded between Raihan's soft dreads and clung to them as he began sucking on Raihan's tongue, tentatively at first, then more firmly. Raihan felt himself grow hard, finally, and grabbed onto Leon's back when he realized Leon was doing his best to suck on his tongue the same way Raihan had sucked his dick earlier. It was only his tongue and yet Raihan felt the tingles all the way down into his toes.

Groaning as he arched his back to sit up, Leon tried to keep the kiss going as long as he could. Unfortunately, he was far too horny to continue only kissing Raihan without getting a cock in him, and too short to do both. With Raihan's dick now finally hard, he sat up, hands on Raihan's firm chest, moaning at the loss of contact with Raihan's tongue. But soon, he had a whole different reason for moaning. "I need you. I need you. I need you..." Thanks to his drenched pussy and Raihan's sweat, scooting back was easy. So was reaching back and aiming Raihan's cock into his slippery hole to sit up around it. Despite his mind protesting that Raihan wasn't nearly big enough, Leon just had to squeeze around him for his vision to go partially white. Arceus. Frantically, without giving Raihan time to adjust at all, he started bouncing in Raihan's lap, fucking himself like his life depended on it. In his mind, it just might. Waiting for Raihan's refractory period to end had been agony. Leon had honestly feared he was gonna die.

A bit dazed, Raihan ran his hands over Leon's on his chest, then further up his toned forearms, drinking in the feeling of Leon's soft skin, the little hair on his arms, all drenched in sweat. "Look at you go," he whispered in admiration. As Leon fucked himself on his dick, he exuded raw energy above Raihan, much like when they battled. It made Raihan smile, and the urge to protect Leon swelled up inside him again. The urge to protect Leon from the whole world. From anyone wanting to hurt him for who he was. From Chairman Rose. From any other challenger in the League. To protect him so they could keep being rivals forever, two forces of nature colliding and making the other feel alive.

It must have shown on his face how starry-eyed he was getting, because when Leon's gaze met his, through the mess of Leon's lavender hair and his urgency to mate, Leon managed to briefly give Raihan a radiant smile. Raihan found himself mirroring the smile without even thinking about it and falling in love all over again.

Above him, Leon cried out in ecstasy, then collapsed on top of him and weakly clung to his shoulders.

"I'm not letting you go," Raihan told Leon as he hugged him tightly and breathed in his incredibly erotic scent. Did he cum? He was so captivated by the sight of Leon he didn't even remember. He must have. Probably. He felt something slick trickle down his cock and between his pussy lips, but he had no way to tell if that was his cum or Leon's nectar. When Leon sighed and returned the hug, Raihan found that he didn't really care either way.

"I'm not letting you go either." To Leon, them having sex barely changed anything between them. It still felt completely natural to Leon to lean on Raihan, his best friend and rival, for support, to hold him securely, to protect him from harm. Sex was so much more than his hormones raging and his gender presentation urging him to mate like an animal. Sex was simply... an extension of all this. All these feelings. All this love he had for Raihan.

Raihan pressed a long, loving kiss to Leon's sweaty forehead and bangs. Thank Arceus that even with his suppressants failing him in the worst way, he was safe and sound, together with Leon.

"Next round," Raihan asked while stretching comfortably beneath Leon's warm weight, "wanna put it in me? Gotta admit I'm starting to feel kinda empty..."

Leon's cock gave a valiant twitch between their abdomen as Leon moved in to kiss Raihan again. "I'd be honoured."

**Author's Note:**

> May write another work in this series with Piers because I'm a slut for OT3s el oh el.


End file.
